


Deus Ex: Double Down

by Jon_Repesh



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Repesh/pseuds/Jon_Repesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cybernetics meet genetics when Adam Jensen meets his match, and possible mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus Ex: Double Down

For most people the dawn of a new day denotes a physical event and emotional outlook, a circadian custom with customary little import. Fleeting promise to kick start their humdrum lives, ones which, by dusk, have changed little. Every day is exactly the same. Naturally this tedium does not apply to all. Whether by talent or tenacity headway is wrought. For Adam Jensen the adage holds major meaning, epitomizing a fundamental existence than daily rite. His life embodies the precept with patent effect. A cultural revolution revolves around like made people. Times are changing, but with change comes conflict. The transhumanist movement continues to alienate and divide, discussed from satellite feed to local bar. The debate goes on.

Fortunately for its followers another philosophy has provoked. Even more controversy surrounds them. Their domain is genetics. Radical thought indeed, though one endorsed by brilliant minds throughout the world. Still their critics are legion, comprised of the spiritual and secular. Cybernetics seem tame as opposed to rewriting the genetic code. Why lament Frankenstein's monster when mutants lurk. It's all perspective, yet easily swayed. Platforms are conceived with public opinion essential for success. The future of humanity is the stakes with visionaries exhorting the masses to their cause. There may be but one victor in this technowar. Pick your poison wisely.

It literally is the dawn of a new day as Adam Jensen enters David Sarif's office for their monthly briefing.

"Thanks for showing on time. That's a switch."

" **I was up anyway. I haven't been sleeping well."**

"How long's that been going on?"

" **S **ince Hong Kong. I don't think it's anything serious.”****

"Go see Vera. She'll tune you up."

" **Thank god I'm under warranty."**

"Anything else I should know?"

" **The retinal weave works fine. My vertical jump increased three inches with the polymer quads. Plus I don't feel everything as before."**

"The work on the neural pathways paid off. That's the biggest challenge, integrating the bionics with the nervous system. Still there’s much to learn."

" **Makes me feel like an experiment."**

"That's the reality of it. You guys are the first of a new generation. There's going to be a learning curve."

" **New **generation talk is all over the news. This genetic, cybernetic squabble won't go away."****

"That's part of the reality as well. I don't fear intelligent debate, but the shame is they're trying to divide two legitimate fields and get us to bash each other. We can coexist, if not augment the other. It doesn't have to be either or."

" **Many prefer neither. They want to remain in the past, be ignorant. Yet ignorance breeds fear, and fear breeds violence."**

"Our P.R. people implore us to get into a propaganda war. They believe it may be critical down the road, especially if a new administration is elected unfavorable to futurism. It pisses me off to consider it. I know those guys. I respect them and their work. My background was engineering, not biology, so cybernetics was the path for me. They assure me their people are telling them the same thing."

" **You're an influential man, David. Tribulation comes with the territory."**

"But there are options, ones that entail unity. I'm exploring one now, and guess who plays a starring role?"

" **Me?"**

"Despite other opinions I've always considered you a sound endorsement of our work. You're well spoken, handle pressure well. It's time to showcase your cerebral skills."

**“What do you have in mind?"**

"A meeting of the minds. I'm arranging an organized crime task force between both groups. You'll represent us, and they'll send their best agent. Tough, swift, resilient…..and I hear she's beautiful."

" **She? Hmm."**

"I thought that might interest you, but don't get the wrong idea. She's more than just a pretty face. She tests highly in every facet of bioengineering."

" **What are we talking, test tube baby?"**

"No, but gene splicing was performed before the age of five. She displayed uncommon strength and dexterity after walking, so she was an ideal candidate for the procedure. Her healing abilities are phenomenal. A skin cut heals within minutes, which really has the medical field buzzing. This could be a godsend for hemophiliacs."

" **Sounds great, and I'm sure there are other benefits I'm unaware of, but the risk seems high compared to cybernetics. For us it’s addendum surgery. Their DNA is being warped. You hear horror stories about mutation, and most of their work does not involve life saving situations. Talk about scary elective procedures."**

"Much of our work is elective also, or to be precise enhanced instead of restorative. You're a rare case of both. As for them my expertise is limited so I can't dispute your claims. Yet brilliant people are involved with good intent. Results are mixed but that's typical. They're dealing with a learning curve too."

" **Which could cost lives."**

"I understand everything you're saying, but we need to be on the same page. During this assignment try to keep your opinions to yourself. This is about harmony, positive press for both sides, and in the process establishing two avenues of promise for future generations."

" **When you conceived this did you consider guilt by association, tainted by a philosophy even more controversial than ours?"**

"Yes, but who knows about public opinion. We are stressing our alliance implies no sanctioning of their work. I'll be making interviews and releasing statements touching on this. Still I will be supportive of them. This is not about playing both sides against the middle."

**"Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to rock the boat. I know all about both sides, and you know I'll do my best to make this work."**

"Absolutely, and I'll take your best each and every time."

As Adam leaves he reflects on his conversation with David. The union between two like companies should prove useful. Sought after resources present themselves and at a most opportune time. The organized crime problem has risen of late, a problem with direct and indirect ramifications for Sarif Industries, hence the task force. Conversely the timing couldn't be worse. His plate is beyond full. Besides industrial espionage theft has become endemic, all connected to the black market and organized crime. Curious how the problems relate, which may reduce their number yet increase their size, but first things first. He needs information on Moore Pharmaceuticals, the aforesaid company, and Francis Pritchard is just the man to supply it.

" **Pritch, thanks for calling. It's been awhile."**

"The money transfer. I heard mission accomplished in Hong Kong."

" **Yeah, but it wasn't easy. One of these days….."**

"You keep saying that, but my money's on you."

" **Positive reinforcement, how textbook. I thought Vera was my shrink. You bucking for her job?"**

"Hell no. One of you head cases is enough. I prefer computers anyway. Besides I make more money than her, I think."

" **Don't bet on it. What you find on Moore?"**

"It was founded by Steven Moore, a biology chemistry major who worked for years doing life extension research. Both his parents suffered from dementia at a young age which sparked his interest. One thing lead to another………"

" **It's a big company, Fortune 500. Where’d he get his funding? R & D isn't cheap, and the payoff from genetics isn’t anything like drugs." **

"That's the sixty four million dollar question, literally. We're talking mad scientist stuff which scares investors from the start. The guy's high profile, charismatic. I can see him schmoozing the cocktail circuit and being successful at it."

" **What's their stock status?"**

"Goes for around seventy a share. They had a split a few months back. Not blue chip but solid. Pension funds include them in their portfolios."

" **But how do they make a profit, generate a return for their stockholders? Bionics can be sold. Their work is more theoretical than practical."**

"Ever hear about raising superbaby? They're applying that concept empirically. There is interest."

" **Obviously, but let's forgo the press releases. What's the scuttlebutt?"**

"No skeletons in their closet I heard. No scandals, rumors. Everything’s on the up and up."

" **On the surface. I may have to dig beneath the polished veneer and see what chafes."**

"Sounds like reconnaissance is on tap."

" **That's what they pay me for. Anything else I should know?"**

"Their security is top notch, state of the art. Electrified gates, vidcams galore, and enough armed guards to make Fort Knox jealous. In other words, trouble."

" **I expected no less."**

Adam's summit with his counterpart is slated for morning, an engagement that initially raised doubts. The solitary approach is his creed and for good reason. Sure he works closely with Ms. Malik regarding travel, but fieldwork has always been his private domain. His philosophy is simple, the more people involved the greater the risk. He's developed a fondness for his associates as is: hale and hearty, without augmentation and thankfully so. Its cons far outweigh the pros. Leave the Future Man romanticism to writers. The reality entails more pessimism than optimism. Let him be the lone target on the firing line. However this is different. She is an equal, both in physical form and mental view. A true partner to blaze the trail, fuel the passion, shoulder the burden, someone he has dreamt about since this whole bloody nightmare started. Quite the reverie, yet one that spawns a revelation. He cannot wait till morning.

It's evening, the time of day when most people unwind with family, friends, or the vice of their choice. Adam Jensen is not most people. This is when his vocation begins, his skill displayed, all enhanced by dark dress with illicit intent. He has inbuilt enhancements too. There are others like him certainly, but none so daunting when assessing the total package. Whether friends or foes, peers and partisans alike, he is thought the elite, an exalted station both prized and feared. Is he a modern day samurai, cowboy, vigilante: hero to some, villain to others? He prefers not to dwell on labels and perception. Live a righteous life and proceed forthright. Resistance rises in all shapes and sizes, an arduous daily event, yet one surmountable. It's part and parcel of his intended role, a role transitioning into act two.

Moore Pharmaceuticals is based on the campus of a former college. For their purpose several buildings were required in proximity readily defensible. Sarif Industries is not alone withstanding industrial espionage. Any business involved in research and development faces the same threat. Still security is costly. Staff is retained, hardware and software affixed, adding more expense to the venture.

In relation Moore's funding remains a riddle. Hundreds of millions were involved, precluding most channels. With banks shunning speculative ventures two avenues exist, countless small investors or limited large ones, specifically investment groups. The former consists primarily of moms and pops hedging inflation and hold little relevance. For Jensen it's the latter that matters, with one group sorely raising notice. Organized crime.

The campus sits on ten acres, an area void of prying eyes. Its locale was ostensibly chosen with privacy in mind. Nary a residence or business lies within one square mile. Illumination is shrouded. Little light is evident. Without smart vision Jensen would be sightless outside ten feet. The feel of the place goes beyond foreboding, being an ideal setting for a horror movie. To say open tours are discouraged is an understatement. No one in their right mind would entertain the thought. There is one however of sound mind _and_ sound body aching for a look.

A perusal of the area reveals scattered security, most situated by the largest building. No brilliance needed to deduce its importance. An overhead route is planned requiring leaps between buildings. Little problem for one equipped with hydraulic quads and steel sinews. Good time for a workout anyway, with today being leg day.

Traversing the rooftops proceeds without a hitch. All that remains is dropping down to a door, leaving entrance mere moments away. Within seconds it's done, a feat accomplished perhaps too easily. Too easy indeed, for just then the door opens and….

"Good evening, Mr. Jensen."

" **Let me guess. Infrared cameras."**

"You were spotted the moment you reached the gate. There's little we don't see, and to be honest we expected you."

" **So I wore basic black for nothing."**

"A sense of humor, I like that. We're going to get along just fine."

" **Steven Moore, I presume."**

"A pleasure. I've been looking forward to this meeting since the union’s announcement. Your reputation precedes you."

" **Which creates nothing but trouble, plus negating the element of surprise."**

"Notoriety is a two edged sword."

" **And both sides cut. What’s that saying, if it wasn't for bad press I'd have no press at all."**

"The word is luck, but point taken. As for your press, remain philosophical. You have to take the bad with the good. It's the media's job to probe and provoke, but don't let it get under your skin, because then they win."

" **Easier said than done, especially those days when it's all bad."**

"Water on a duck's back. Think of your advocates, like me. You're talking to a man with great respect for Sarif Industries and all they've accomplished, and you are their biggest selling point."

" **I appreciate the praise, though the public might disagree, not that you aren't getting your share of criticism."**

"It's something we both have to deal with, but I don't let it bother me. I have more important matters to attend."

**“Like making test tube people?"**

"Among other things."

**“Since I’m here, y **ou going to invite me in?"****

"Certainly. Despite appearances we have nothing to hide, though some areas will be off limits due to work requiring no interruptions."

" **At this time of night?"**

"The best work is accomplished at night. Most researchers prefer it. Less distractions. Besides you meet a better class of people at night, don't you agree?"

" **If you say so."**

"Step right in."

" **Said the spider to the fly."**

"Ouch. Quite the reference. The mad scientist quips won't go away, all in good fun I suppose."

" **Like you said, got to remain philosophical. Of course we all have opinions, and to be honest I have reservations about your work."**

"Which explains your presence. I respect everyone's opinion and appreciate frankness, though I am surprised hearing this from you. Stop and think. If you had been working for us when your injuries occurred, you might now be a spokesman for us."

" **I thought your procedures involved fetuses and young children."**

"Usually, but I'd be disheartened if people of all ages couldn't benefit from them. Much of its focus is on improved healing which applies to everyone, especially seniors. It's not just about baby. "

" **I heard your background was life extension."**

"Both my parents had a debilitating disease before their time. Have you ever dealt with dementia? Horrible illness, and when it occurs at an early age it's even more wretched. When dealing with the brain surgical procedures are limited, so other options must be explored. There are species with lengthy life spans who retain mental acuity till death. Why not consider gene splicing. Whether breakthroughs occur in our lifetime no one knows, but they will happen."

" **It all sounds good in theory, but what of the risks?"**

"There is always risk in science, but if you ask those suffering from disease if they are willing to take it, they enthusiastically say yes."

" **Babies don't have a say in the matter."**

"Now you're obscuring the issue. Most of that work involves women unable to bear children, and is assuredly considered a godsend to them. Yes donors are screened and traits sought, but that is the individual's right with no bad intent. You seem intent on finding a villain when none exists."

" **It's nothing personal. I don't know you, and going on first impression you seem like a standup guy. It's just the way my mind works, and in my field you learn to mistrust early on."**

"No offense taken. All I ask is an open mind."

" **That much, huh?"**

"Come, let me show you around. It shouldn't take long to put your fears to rest."

" **A stiff drink might help."**

"Splendid idea. It's been a long day."

" **I was joking."**

"I know, but join me anyway. We'll toast to a bright and promising future."

" **I'll drink to that."**

It's morning with all key players in attendance at Cobo Hall for the big press conference. Representatives from Sarif and Moore, along with high ranking personnel from city hall and the police are here to show support. Before speeches and introductions begin David and Adam are talking. 

"How'd everything go last night?"

" **Fine, in a way. They were expecting me, which shouldn't be a surprise. A bit embarrassing, but I met Moore and given the guided tour. Nothing unusual. I didn't have free run of the place, but we wouldn't grant it either."**

"Nice facility?"

" **P **rofessional, clean, well organized. No shoddy operation by any means."****

"What's your take on Moore?"

" **Not what I was expecting. He's focused all right, but not to the extreme. Sense of humor, self effacing. We shared a drink."**

"When we talked on the phone he sounded determined, yet no stiff. You can't afford to be in his position. He's a promoter, which requires charisma."

" **He has that in spades, and like you said he needs it to raise capital. Speaking of which that subject never came up, so nothing new there."**

"We'll let Pritch work on it, however in that regard we have a development. Look over your left shoulder."

" **George Roussos."**

"Head of one of the largest crime families in Detroit. There can be only one reason he's here, and it's not to wish us well on the task force."

" **He's keeping an eye on his investment. So Moore is dancing with the devil after all."**

"That would be a shame. I'll be having a talk with him later, and Roussos will be discussed."

" **What's the latest on Tai Yong Medical?"**

"Ru's still simmering over your tiff in Hong Kong, though I don't think her interests include genetics. Her focus remains on acquiring my company."

" **It never ends, does it. It could be worse. Triad could be here."**

"That would be bold. The Detroit families are territorial. Last thing we need is a gang war."

" **Which is why the force is being formed and I'm here. So when do I meet my partner in peril?"**

"Why not now. Adam Jensen, meet Eve Young."

Adam turns around and beholds before him one of the most striking women he has ever seen. If her physical features weren't enchanting enough, she exudes a warmth and charm rarely fashioned. Her demeanor projects a professional attitude yet refreshed by a bewitching sass, all embraced in an athletic figure finely tuned. For one man of tomorrow the future is now as cybernetics meet genetics. Whether it's a match made in heaven or hell remains to unfold. 

"Hello, Mr. Jensen. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

" **Please, call me Adam, and the pleasure's all mine."**

"All right, Adam. I hope I'm not embarrassing you by saying I consider you a role model for people like me. You've been blazing the trail for some time."

" **Role model. Bad influence. It's all perspective, though I appreciate the glass half full. However we're in the same boat now and it's leaking profusely."**

"Foreboding analogy. I prefer two sides of the same coin. A bright shiny coin, newly minted, collector's item. One that commemorates something historic."

" **H **istoric or infamous?"****

"Don't listen to the press, Adam."

" **You're the second person in the last twenty four hours to say that."**

"I know. Steven told me you met. I consider him a role model as well."

" **He may be the one on a commemorative coin."**

"And your founder David Sarif will join him."

" **Maybe. Stranger things have happened. It's great you have a positive view of the future. The Evolution Revolution scares the hell out of most people. Still you're new to the game, not to sound like the pessimist I am, but it wears you down."**

"Don't you feel good about your work?"

" **You're only seeing the promise of what I represent, but my everyday duties are far less glamorous. Too often I'm down in the dirt which does rub off on you."**

"I enjoy your metaphors, though I wish they were borne of optimism. Improving your outlook may be my hardest task."

" **You're in for a big undertaking."**

"I'm ready. Are you ready….for a partner? I hear you like working alone."

" **Usually, but I have given this thought, and I have no problem with it. David gave me some background on you. Impressive, however your experience is another matter, and that could be the difference between staying alive or not. No negativity this time, just honesty."**

"I understand. I'm not coming into this with eyes closed. I realize the magnitude of events, though with us I consider the whole greater than the sum of its parts."

" **I like that."**

"Speaking of parts, tell me about yours. Do you feel them? Can you feel the metal and plastic inside your body?"

" **At times. Depending on how advanced the conduits are, you may feel everything or nothing at all. The biggest fear is the loss of feedback, which could mean your life."**

"The critics lament your loss of humanity, being half man, half machine."

" **You do undergo that in the beginning. We have a staff shrink whose main duty is helping everyone adjust to their reality. It's created a field of thought called cyberpsych. Emotional reprogramming is the catchphrase and an appropriate one for us considered half machine. It does take time."**

"I've gone through something similar, but for me it was internal, though there were adjustments too. I'm sterile. I can't have children. That's a high price to pay for a woman."

" **I'm sorry. I heard that happens. On the plus side you can still have normal relationships with men like yourself. For me the thought of an augmented woman is repugnant, and conventional women want no part of me. It can get lonely at times."**

"Apparently we both have crosses to bear."

" **Now I have a question. It may be out of your sphere but important anyway. Steven Moore, where did he get his funding?"**

"I wouldn't know. I assume the usual means, banks, stocks."

" **Y **ou see that man standing there? His name is George Roussos. Have you seen him before?"****

"Yes."

" **With Moore?"**

"No."

" **He's the head of one of the largest crime families in Detroit."**

"I know. He's also my father."

Adam feels like he's been hit by a sledgehammer. In the span of minutes his thoughts have swayed from musings of love to abject anger. His world has turned upside down and the view reeks of frustration and fury. With so much emotion raging inside him thoughts of release raise their plaintive voice, with one person deserving of its outcry. George Roussos.

" **What are you doing here?"**

"Can't a proud father cheer his daughter on her big day?"

" **Takes a lot of nerve showing your face. What facade are you enacting today?"**

"A legitimate businessman with influential friends."

" **Legitimate. You guys hold that word in such regard, but you can launder till Judgment Day and it'll never be."**

"My presence says otherwise."

" **So who else knows about her?"**

"No one, except you."

" **Why? How the hell this happen?"**

"When Eve was young business rivals threatened my family, specifically her. She was my baby girl, one of the few things in life I was proud of. I couldn't let that happen. She was gifted for her age. One thing lead to another…."

" **You heard of Moore's research."**

"Yes."

" **And y **ou started backing him."****

"It was the answer to my problems."

" **He doesn't know."**

"Everything is funneled through a dummy corporation. Either that or it goes to Geneva. This way it's put to good use."

" **If that clears your conscience, but what about Eve? Don’t you see what your life has done?"**

"She's alive, and happy. That's what matters."

" **How do you know she's happy?"**

"She understands. She knows our family history, my upbringing, and who are you to judge if you haven't walked in my shoes."

" **Spare the sermon. Because of this her position is compromised. She's off the task force, immediately."**

"That's a rash decision."

" **I'm thinking of her. She's between a rock and a hard place. If the other families found out, maybe someone in your own organization, she could be killed, and we're already targets."**

"You're not in charge."

" **My input is considerable and respected. Coming up with a reason for her dismissal won't be easy. The fewer that know the real reason the better."**

"You're not giving her credit. She can handle this. Forget about me. Go after someone else. I'm untouchable and you know it."

" **We're not forgoing anyone. Things change, and I can be very patient."**

"You're turning this into a vendetta."

" **Think of the two of you. You've put her in a bad position."**

"She loves me. We may not be your typical family but it doesn't change how we feel. And she knows I love her too."

" **Stay out of this until everything dies down. It'll be best for everyone."**

"Fine. I'll do as you say….For what it's worth, I have nothing against you. If our stations were different you’d make a good son in law."

" **Dream on."**

And just like that it's over before it's begun. A well meaning, well conceived plan is thwarted by one of the targets with nary a shot fired. At this stage finding a replacement is doubtful and take time not feasible. For the city of Detroit, it's one more setback in their fight against crime. For David Sarif and Steven Moore, showcasing their creations need wait another day. And for Adam Jensen, it's another kick in his titanium groin, an ironic metaphor considering his revitalized interest in that impish part. Intimation of love dashed before its first spark for Adam and Eve, first couple of the technowar. There were no forbidden apples this time. Just some bad luck and cruel fate.

 

 


End file.
